bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/TULE Policy
Hello everybody. Rokubantai Taichō here. Now, this is something that has been building up for a while now and while it isn't a priority as far as wiki policies go, I feel as though there are some things that should be put down in text so that Captains and Lieutenants will have something to quote when it comes to certain expectations around the site. Now, some of these are things that we've simply come to agree on as a community but with more and more users joining, we can't simply go by word-of-mouth. We'll need to make sure the rules we go by on a personal basis is established as actual rule. Hence, the Tying Up Loose Ends Policy, or TULE Policy, will do just as its namesake suggests. It will list certain procedures we follow on BFF that we have been simply going off of past consensus but never really put to paper, collectively being put together and enforced as a single policy. I want to make it clear that these are not "new" rules, per se, but rather rules we all went by, but never officially established into BFF's policies. It'd be wise to have those small things put to text in order to ensure that we all follow a similar protocol. I've put each aspect of this collective policy in bullet points here: *'1. Mimicking Image Use:' It is common courtesy to not use an image for an article that is already in use by another user. However, it is not an actual rule that prohibits dual image use and cannot be enforced by any Captain or Lieutenant as such. *'2. Canon Material Use:' All canon characters from the Bleach series that are in use on this site must have the user's username or some deviation of their username in the title. No one user is permitted to own the standalone title of any canon character. This rule extends to pages that are also "canon property". (ie. Hōgyoku, Soul Society, Gotei 13, et cetera) *'3. Profanity Use:' We of BFF strive to uphold freedom of speech. In the pursuit of doing so, all forms of profanity are tolerated (such as "shit", "fuck", et cetera). Wikia users are expected to be of at least 13 years, which is arguably beyond the "innocence stage" of a person's life. However, that being said, words that suggest any form of discrimination (such as the n-word), are not to be tolerated on this site and offenders will be punished according to BFF's harassment policy. Users who do feel offended, however, are not to openly confront the user who used the word on a public blog or forum, but are instead suggested to speak to an Admin directly about it, so as to avoid all potential incidents. Otherwise, they will be reprimanded for their actions. *'4. DA Image Use:' Deviant Art images are allowed for use on BFF. However, in using them, the user must put down the artist's username in their Trivia/Behind the Scenes section. However, should said artist request for the image to be taken down, the user will be expected to comply. However, it should be reminded that no Captain or Lieuenant has the authority to assist the artist in getting their image removed. It is a thing of courtesy, as the use of those images do fall under the United States of America's Fair Use policy, and therefore, if the user in possession of those images chooses to not remove them, it is a matter to be handled between that user and the artist. I repeat, no Admin will be permitted to involve themselves in these matters or they will be reprimanded. Should the artist have copyright status on their images, however, the user must consent to its removal. Only in these cases is an Admin allowed to involve themselves in this dispute. Likewise, if the artist attempts to undergo any sort of vandalism on BFF in regards to this matter, Admins will be expected to block them as we do via the vandalism policy. I've put this on a blog so that all Admins and Lieutenants who believe there should be other points added to this policy may state so in the comments below, before I write up the official policy page for the TULE Policy. In addition, if there is anything above in the bullet points that you, whether you be a Captain, Lieutenant, or a normal user, disagree with, please note so below in the comments and your opinion will be taken into serious consideration. Thank you. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 02:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts